


Zekkyō Hebi

by His_Royal_Gothness



Category: Bleach, 織田信奈の野望 | Oda Nobuna no Yabou | The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Royal_Gothness/pseuds/His_Royal_Gothness
Summary: 30 years since the Quincy War came to an end. The Seireitei has been at peace, until an experimental mishap within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute awakens a creature from a bygone age that is now running wild across time and space and has taken a liking to a certain Sengoku era. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, his team are ordered to kill the beast and preserve history.





	Zekkyō Hebi

Chapter 1: Chapter 1:The Screaming Serpent  
This is a crossover of Bleach and Ambition of Oda Nobuna, I do not own either Bleach or Ambition of Oda Nobuna, all rights go to Tite Kubo and Mikage Kasuga.

The events in my story take place 30 years after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War arc with the Quincies defeated and Yhwach killed by Ichigo. it will also take place at the beginning of Ambition of Oda Nobuna.

Also Yamamoto and Retsu will still be alive, Yamamoto having only been severely injured and out of the remainder of the war. Ichigo shows up in the Soul Society to prevent Yhwach from cutting Yamamoto in half. Seriously I cried when Yamamoto-dono died.

Parts of this story was inspired by the Bleach movie Fade to Black.

Also I must warn you I have not finished the whole/latest volumes of the TYBW arc manga, so if some things are a little off I apologise.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night Time,  
Soul Society,  
Seireitei,  
Year 2046,  
30 Years after the Quincy war.

The sun had long ago descended from it's vigil above the Seireitei, as warm light blue skies made way for the cold dark blue blanket of night, no clouds could be seen to obstruct the night sky of it's residents, the only proof one needed of this was to simply gaze upwards and one would see hundreds of glistening stars, like diamonds they seemingly smiled down at you with their larger night time kin and the more prominent celestial body within the calming night sky, a full moon hung in a motionless vigil much like it's older sister had done during the day.

Unlike the Moon's darker kin, the eerie forever crescent moon that resides within Hueco mundo which makes one only feel despair and suffocating loneliness, the Moon above the Seireitei offers a gentle kindness to all that gaze upon her, and like a mother cooing over her child it gave a sense of comfort to those beneath her, it fought away the dark with it's gentle glow, while lulling the Soul Society's occupants into the realm of dreams.

The streets within the Seireitei were cold, so cold that one would have an inkling suspicion that a certain squad 10 captain may have desired a little after hours training session. But no to it put simply or should I say poetically, autumns curtains had began to close in preparation of the coming winter's act. In herald to this, winter's emissary the cold, harsh arctic like winds blew through the streets picking up dust and dirt, and leaving mini tornado to run free within the streets path until finally dying down to await the next bellow of winter's breath.

Following the wind through the maze like streets we come to a certain entrance within squad 12 enclave of the Seireitei, a large dark brown wood and white stone archway with equally large wooden doors with gold decorations... which were surprisingly still open at such a late time as this. Above the archway upon a white and gold lined plaque the words 技術開発局 (Shinigami Research and Development Institute) stood boldly. Outside the doors on the left and right stood two shinigami dressed in standard Gotei shihakusho.

As proof of the night's arctic bite, every exhale of breath each of the shinigami guards made could be seen as it rose in the air in front of them.

Having grown bored with it's observations the wind grew restless once again and with a howl coated with mischievousness it blew past the shinigami guards making one of them grunt and shield his eyes with his arm and the other shiver and pull his shihakusho tighter to him to protect himself from the near freezing air.

Looking to the SR&D (Shinigami Research and Development Institute) main building one would notice it's dull lights were still ablaze, indicating someone was still present within it's walls.

It was dark and desolate within the the main facility of the SR&D, only the dull blue lights of computer screens and large full body cryo-tubes allowed one to see were they were going as they illuminated the floor and the other contraptions within the SR&D. At the far back their was a room with a multitude of thin and thick pipes running up the walls in a rather grotesque fashion, a stark contrast to the usual noble feudal architecture within the Seireitei, at the far wall of the room sat a large machine and a shinigami, the machine in question was blocky in nature at it's base with many monitors to it's middle, just below the monitors was three rows of what looked like piano keys, at the top of the machine many pipes could be seen but unlike the pipes surrounding of the room, these pipes looked like those of an organ.

In front of the rows of keys, sat within a high back chair was a... strange shinigami to say the least, he had a mane of blue hair and his face was bordered by a gold frame of some kind that extended outwards at his chin a bit, his actual face was set in a crazed smile, baring all his gold teeth, he was covered in black and white face paint that made his orange eyes stand out more so than they would normally due to the sudden change in colour, all in all he looked like some kind of deranged pharaoh, unlike the shinigami outside the SR&D wearing only their black shihakusho, he wore some form of large purple scarf around his neck and a white long sleeved haori with 十二 on it's back within the diamond shaped Gotei symbol.

This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the twelfth division of the Gotei 14 and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

He was currently typing rather furiously at the keys in front of him, his psychotic smile never leaving his face for even a second, with each click and clack of his keys infinite amounts of text and complicated diagrams would show up upon the monitors above him, his eyes darting left and right, up and down, seeping in all the information his monitors were showing him, as the seconds go by and the more information he took in his smile seemed to grow and grow, something which seemed to be impossible.

A new diagram of a wave graph popped up on his central monitor and Mayuri's eyes seemed to widen a fraction and sparkle with delight and fascination.

He gave a twisted chuckle.

''My oh my what is this, such unusual reishi readings and such potent reiroku, how fascinating'' said Mayuri with an undertone of glee as he continued to observe the diagram on his screen.

''I wonder...'' Mayuri trailed off, he then entered a sequence of commands via his keys and in response the waves on the diagram started to fluctuate and suddenly peaked, a red warning sign popped up in front of the diagram then another and another and another until the whole screen of every monitor was filled with the red warning signs.

Mayuri's eyes shot wide open in alarm as he stood up rigidly, his eyes seemed to quiver slightly.

A deep booming alarm suddenly pierced the silence of the SR&D and red spinning warning lights lit the up the room, Mayuri tore his eyes away from the monitors and gazed at the room around him with a panicked look in his eyes and slowly backed away from his console to the centre of the room, the pipes on the walls cracked and screamed, a few of them burst and a white liquid substance oozed out.

A door to the left of the room suddenly burst open and in came a slightly distraught looking young woman, she was slender and youthful and rather well-endowed with deep dark green eyes. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami, and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is a lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker.

Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of the twelfth division of the Gotei 14.

''Master Mayuri, Master Mayuri! what's wro-'' Nemu started as she ran over to her father/creator, only to be cut off before she finished.

''Silence girl!, we must evacuate at once, the reiroku levels within the system are duplicating too rapidly, the system can not cope, quickly to the courtyard'' said Mayuri in an urgent tone, his response was a dutiful nod from Nemu and soon after both Captain and Lieutenant shunpo'd from the room, neither noticing the white substance that was oozing from the pipes race across the floor to the centre of the room as if magnetized to each other and then start to form something new.

Outside the SR&D the two shinigami guards had turned to stand in between the gate and look out to the SR&D main building, seemingly startled by the klaxon alarm and red flashing lights coming from the building, they then looked to one another.

''What's going on?'' said the shinigami to the left in a nervous tone, and rightly so it wasn't every day that the emergency alarm sounds from the SR&D, and when it does it normally spells catastrophe.

''I..I don't know, we shou-'' started the other shinigami until the sound of shunpo caught his attention as well as the shinigami next to him, both turned to the small courtyard in between them and the SR&D to see both Captain and Lieutenant of the 12th, one looking stotic the other annoyed, both staring at the two unseated shinigami.

''You two, go and sound the alarm at once!'' shouted an annoyed Mayuri making the two shinigami flinch and tremble a little.

Mayuri started to grind his teeth together when both of the incompetent shinigami just stood looking terrified at his mear presence.

''Why are you two neanderthals standing there gawking, perhaps you wish to become volunteers for my latest range of neurological poisons hmm?!'' screeched Mayuri at the two, having the desired affect of snapping them out of their shock, shown by the widening of their eyes and sheen of sweat on their brow as they gave a hastily bow.

''Hai Captain Kurotsuchi!'' shouted both shinigami, fear laced in their words, they then soon broke off into a sprint through the gate, looking for the nearest gong tower.

Mayuri along with Nemu watched them go.

''Tsk, such incompetent fools'' said Mayuri with distaste, though he was rather disappointed they didn't 'volunteer' as he was rather excited to see what his latest batch of poisons could do in a real-life experiment, but he shrugged it off, he did after all have plenty of disposable subjects within his division.

But enough of that.

Mayuri brought his hand to his mouth and cupped them, he then proceeded to blow in them, and soon the inside of his cupped hands glowed a bright light blue with reishi particles for a second and when Mayuri opened his hands 13 small black and red winged Jigokuchō (Hell butterfly) sat within his palm, Mayuri proceeded to whisper to them and then raise his arms with the butterflies up slightly, where the butterflies then took off after a quick test fluttering of their wings to the night sky.

After watching them fly off in all directions until they were out of sight Mayuri then turned back to the SR&D, Nemu following his actions, the klaxon was still blaring and the spinning red lights could be seen through the windows as they illuminated the ground outside in a red glow, but unlike minutes before the walls of the building started to visibly strain and windows crack.

Mayuri and Nemu could feel a slight pressure upon them as the reiroku levels in the building increased, it wasn't enough to cause distress but it was noticeable.

BONG BONG BONG BONG!

The warning gong's deep bong suddenly coated the air within the Seireitei, in response to this the lights within the many buildings of the Seireitei flickered to life, including the lights within squad 1's and the newly established squad 14's barracks.

Confused shouts and barked orders soon accompanied the warning gong as shinigami of all squads woke from their slumber and filed out of their respective barracks.

Mayuri didn't have to wait long until he heard the familiar swishing sound of multiple shunpo behind him, just in front of the gate, he along with Nemu then turned to greet their new guests, soon locking eyes with 13 imposing figures, all wearing white haori.

Nemu instantly dropped to one knee and bowed her head while in the presence of not only the Captain-Commander but the whole of the Gotei 14 Captains.

''Captain Kurotsuchi, would you care to inform us why you have not only called upon every captain including aye but also put the entire Seireitei on high alert?'' came the deep commanding voice of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, his tone stating he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

''It better be a damn hollow apocalypse you psychotic bastard, I almost punched that damn Jigokuchō when it woke me up'' said a rather irritated squad 14 Captain from the left side of Yamamoto, as he raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn, said Captain had long messy shoulder length flame orange hair with long bangs that partially covered his warm brown eyes, his sharp masculine face was set into a scowl as he gazed at the squad 12 Captain. His haori was the no sleeved version with red shiny interlining, as he favourited it over the long sleeved one that the Captain-Commander wore.

A chuckle from Yamamoto's right soon caught everyone's attention.

''Now now Ichigo-kun no need to be so grouchy, I'm sure we all would rather be in bed right now... preferable with a beautiful woman'' said a rather laid back squad 8 Captain as he lifted his straw hat with his right hand to gaze at Ichigo, a small smile on his lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in response, along with a certain small squad 2 Captain and Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief, but Ichigo smiled none the less.

''I believe we're getting off topic... please explain the situation Captain Kurotsuchi'' came the stern voice of Suì-Fēng as she also scowled at Mayuri.

''Yes yes, as I was about explain to you Captains, Captain-Commander... before some orange haired, haori wearing primate interrupted me'' said Mayuri

Ichigo glared at Mayuri at this before turning his glare to the squad 5 Captain, said Captain was grinning like a cheshire cat chuckling at Ichigo's expense.

''I was experimenting on a small accumulation of sekkiseki stone that was considered obsolete after the war with the Quincies, my reason being to see if the amount of rerioku it can absorb at one time can be increased artificiality, but during my initial analysis of the sekkiseki stone I came across an anomaly within a small portion of the sekkiseki stone. I found an unusual reishi reading with very potent reiroku, when I tried to analyse it further by pouring a small amount of reiroku into it seemingly latched onto SR&D reiroku supply and has been growing in power ever since, if nothing is done the SR&D will implode upon itself under the strain of whatever it is growing within it's system, as you can see we have little time'' finished Mayuri while turning to point at the building behind him, parts of the walls were starting to crumble and shake as cracks upon the ground grew, said cracks glowed blue with reishi.

Yamamoto gazed at the scene before him with emotionless eyes before looking to the 12th squad Captain once more.

''And why was I not informed of this experiment'' demanded Yamamoto given him a slight glare.

Mayuri started to sweat a little under his glare.

''You see I-''

RUMBLE CRACK!

All eyes turned back to the SR&D, the large cooling tower at it centre suddenly buckled under it's own foundations and came crashing down, a giant dust cloud in it's wake, as the tower continued to fall the klaxon suddenly stopped but the red spinning lights remained, in contrast to their red, the cracks filled with blue reishi upon the ground in front of the SR&D glowed brighter and brighter until...

BOOM!

The entire of the SR&D was consumed in a gigantic blue pillar of reishi, it lit up the whole of the Seireitei as it ascended to the sky and burst through the sekkiseki barrier with ease, all shinigami below Lieutenant class were forced to their knees gasping for breath, some even fell unconscious due to the massive pressure that pressed upon them. At the base of the reishi pillar it uprooted large slabs of stone and caused a hurricane class gale that sent large chucks of stone in every direction, one such chunk straight at the Captains, many of which were shielding their eyes from the brilliant light and violent winds.

The large chunk of stone was easily as big as the Captain meeting hall and was descending upon them fast, it's shadow being cast over the Captains allowed them to see it and widen their eyes.

''Bakudō No: 73 Tozanshō!'' came the gruff voice of the Captain-Commander, four glistening blue line of reishi shot out from Yamamoto and eventually formed a large blue inverted pyramid of condensed reishi around himself and all 13 Captains and the single Lieutenant.

No sooner had the Bakudō been set in place did the gigantic chunk of stone crash into it's side and explode into thousands of smaller debris that soon found purchase upon the courtyard floor, the Bakudō was barely affected.

Inside the Bakudō Shunsui picked up his straw hat that took flight during the gale and sat it upon his head once again.

''That was a close one, thanks Yama-jii'' said Shunsui with a tip of his hat, those around him were trying figure out whether he was thanking him for saving him from getting crushed or saving his hat from being blown away since the Bakudō caught it just in time.

''Indeed, thank you sensei'' said Jūshirō in calm agreement having chose to believe his friend was thanking Yamamoto for saving him from a trip to the fourth and not over saving his favourite hat.

Yamamoto's only response was a shallow nod of his head as never he took his eyes of the pillar of reishi in front of him.

After seemingly an indefinite amount of time and no change or indicator that the pillar of raw power was going to calm the Captains grew restless.

''How long is this thing going to go on for'' asked Kensei to no one in particular while stepping forward next to Shinji and Ichigo.

''Don't know, all I know is it has to be soon, with the weight of this reiatsu if it goes on any longer anyone below Lieutenant level is going to be crushed to death'' said Ichigo in reply to the 9th squad Captain, his tone serious as he like Yamamoto locked his gaze upon the pillar.

''You got that right Ichi'' said Shinji mimicking Ichigo's actions and tone.

At the mention of injury and death Unohana stepped forward to Yamamoto's immediate right but still looked up to the pillar, the whole area was bathed in blue light making the shadows stand out in stark contrast and violent winds sending streams of dust the collection of Captains where like a rock in a river the dust flowed round the walls of the Tozanshō.

''Captain-Commander perhaps we should erect a barrier around the immediate area to lessen the strain on the weaker shinigami, it would reduce the chance of injury and possible mortality'' said Unohana in a calm voice and expression.

Yamamoto mearly cast her a side long glance and then looked back at the pillar through the Bakudō's walls.

''Very well, contact the Kidō corp-'' started Yamamoto before something happened that had all the Captains' battle instincts on alert.

Two giant white hands with black claws burst through the pillar of energy, said pillar was starting to die down but still flailed wildly around the white clawed hands, trying to seal the gaps they created. Then with a grasping motion the giant clawed hands started to pull the pillar apart, the same way one would open curtains, from the small opening a white snout with four golden whiskers, two on each side slowly made itself known said snout was set in a vicious snarl.

The snout gave a sniffing motion a few times then slowly retreated back only to then suddenly burst forth from it 'cocoon', said 'cocoon' broke apart violently and dissolved into reishi particles.

In the pillar's wake a giant 100 metre long oriental dragon of pure reishi sat in the air, it's body was pure white with a thick mane of black fur, two thin pointed red lines ran from it's eyes all the way down to it's tail, all along it's spine ran 5 metre long golden spikes that got progressively smaller the closer it got to it's tail end. It had four strong limbs two near it's head and two near it's tail, it's snout had four golden whiskers and it's slitted eyes were a eerie light green.

It glared down at the collection of shinigami and snarled when they reached for their weapons.

''What the hell is that thing, yo Tōshirō has Hyōrinmaru got a older meaner looking brother'' said Ichigo as he wrapped his hand around the red and black tsuka of his sealed Zanpakutō at his left side and narrowed his eyes at the reishi dragon.

''Now is not the time for jokes Captain Kurosaki, but to answer your question no he does not'' replied the squad 10 Captain as he to wrapped his hand around the tsuka of his blade upon his back as he gazed at the reshi dragon that was giving off high Captain level reiatsu.

Every Captain other than Yamamoto, Unohana and Mayuri grasped the tsuka of their Zanpakutō tightly, whereas Mayuri was focused on some strange contraption he pulled out from within his haori, the Captains muscles tensed, the killing intent rolling of this beast was sickening, although it only made Kenpachi grin savagely.

As this was happening no one noticed the widening eyes of Unohana and hardened gaze Yamamoto gave the beast.

''This reiroku... it's an exact match to the anomaly within the sekkiseki stone, how fascinating that it could grow so much in such little time, if I could just a get a samp-'' rambled Mayuri as he gazed at the contraption in his hand but was interrupted once again.

''Do not let it escape'' came the booming aggressive voice of Yamamoto shocking everyone, he then dropped the Bakudō which dissolved into light blue reishi particles in the air, the Captains had only heard him being so serious a hand full of times, one being when he stared down Aizen at the battle of Fake Karakura, seeing this everyone also became serious, even Ichigo shown by the hardening of his eyes.

Sensing the change in intent and spikes of reiatsu the reishi dragon reared it's head back and gave a deafening roar to the night sky and released a tidal wave of reiatsu and killing intent upon the shinigami officers below.

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!

Nemu gasped and instantly collapsed to her knees, her hands clasped to her chest as she tried her hardest to breath while under the massive pressure and intense feeling of fear. The Captains were handling it better, only the slight bead of sweat on Suì-Fēng's brow showed her discomfort.

After the reishi dragon finished it's roar it snarled at the shinigami and took a deep inhale of breath, the skin under it's neck glowed bright blue and soon it exhaled, a colossal wave of blue purple lined fire came bellowing out from the beasts jaws, rolling and tumbling forward with a sickening crackling noise set on annihilating anything in it's way and leaving nothing in it's wake.

''Scatter!'' shouted Suì-Fēng as she shunpo'd away from the wave of blue and purple death, the rest of the Captains all bar one following her lead.

Ichigo shunpo'd in front of Nemu who was still on her knees within the courtyard, facing down the blue purple lined fire Ichigo extended his arm outwards with his palm flat.

''Bakudō No: 81 Dankū!''

A rectangular barrier of clear condensed reishi sprung to life in front of Ichigo's palm and less than a second after the wave of fire came crashing upon it's face halted as it came in contact with something it could not pass through or simply turn to ash, the ground beneath Ichigo shook as flames flickered and danced around the edges of the barrier as the area around Ichigo and Nemu blackened. The flames seemed to snarl at Nemu and Ichigo showing the killing intent of it's master.

CRACK!

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of a crack at the centre of the barrier, small trickles of flames were seeping through, he swore under his breath and quickly spun round to face Nemu, his hair and haori flowing smoothly behind him, he then caught Nemu in a hug and quickly shunpo'd to the roof of the wall at the right of the courtyard to stand with Byakuya and Tōshirō, Nemu held tightly in his arms.

The blue and purple fire broke past the barrier, said barrier shattering like glass and continued forth, scorching the ground and leaving a fissure upon the courtyard, it eventually reached the gates and ignited in a colossal explosion annihilating the gate and sending blue fire bellowing through the maze like streets of the Seireitei.

''It appears you haven't change at all since your joining the Gotei 30 years ago Captain Kurosaki, you still recklessly put yourself in harms way for others'' said Byakuya from Ichigo's right, his face and tone emotionless, though his eyes showed a slight amount of mirth.

Ichigo just smirked.

''I hold my opinion that he's a masochist'' came the voice of Tōshirō to his left.

Ichigo was about to deny it before a voice belonging to the woman in his arms spoke up.

''C..Captain Kurosaki forgive me of my ineptitude'' said Nemu in her normal monotone, she was soaked with sweat and looked physically drained.

''It's alright Nemu-san, no need to apologise'' he replied, getting a nod in return.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is great, it's been so boring around here for last 30 fuckin years, show me what you've got you tokage shiseiji (Lizard Bastard)... HYAAAAAA!'' Ichigo and the others turned their heads to the other side of the courtyard to see Kenpachi in mid-air his tattered haori and long hair bellowing behind him as he held a sealed Nozarashi above his head as he made to make a downward slash at the reishi dragon, intending to bisect it's skull, said skull being twice the size of Kenpachi.

Said dragon countered by spinning in the air and whacking Kenpachi with it's spiked tail hard enough to create pressure rings in the air and a booming noise as the air broke. The reishi dragon moved faster than any higher Lieutenants and Lower Captains could see. Kenpachi was sent soaring through walls to the right, reducing them to rubble and leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

''Hn... that buffoon'' said Byakuya in exasperation of Kenpachi's rashness.

The reshi dragon seemingly grew bored at staring at the Zarkai shaped hole within the courtyard wall and turned to face it's other opponents and locked it's green eyes on the form of the exhausted Nemu within Ichigo's arms and once again prepared to breathe it's azure and violet flames upon them.

Ichigo scowled at this and gripped Nemu tighter, a blast of freezing air from his left caused him to close his eyes partially and grit his teeth.

''Reign Over the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!'' came the voice of Tōshirō releasing his Zanpakutō, his form shimmered with cold white reiroku and ferocious wind surrounded his body making his shortened hair and turquoise scarf flutter wildly.

Streams of aqua blue ice twisted around his blade starting from it's four pointed bronze star like tsuba and at the end of it's ice blue tsuka a long silver chain displayed a crescent moon shaped hook, the once clear sky above turned chaotic as a caliginous vortex of arctic clouds formed and challenged the dragon's vicious snarl and incandescent flames with their deep boom of thunder and gelid tenebrosity as the Soul Society's air became deathly cold and the ground and walls gained a sheet of white as they frosted over.

The dragon inhaled it's breath at this, the underside of it's neck glowing blue once again, small amounts of steam escaped from it's partially closed jaws, then raising it's head slightly with a throaty growl it exhaled after sharply bringing it's head down and released it's azure flames upon the three Captains and single Lieutenant.

In response Tōshirō stepped in front of Ichigo and Byakuya with his blade held in front of him in a horizontal blocking gesture and started to gather ice around him as the wall of fire came crashing down upon them.

''Ryōjin Hyōheki!'' stated Tōshirō in an even tone, bending to his will and command the ice around him started to form a protective wall of finely weaving ice threads to which Tōshirō strengthened by streaming his icy reiroku into it.

No sooner had it finished did the fire come crashing down upon it, sending shards of ice flying in every direction, the wall underneath their feet cracked and buckled, tiles at the sides of the ice wall were completely blown away at the force in which the wave of fire collided and in the air above the two opposing elemental walls, steam could be seen rising at a fast rate as the dragon didn't let up on the steam of fire escaping it's maw. But even with the strength and heat that the fire gave the ice wall never faltered, with the constant flow of reiroku Tōshirō pored into it any crack or fissure 'healed' a second later.

Meanwhile Byakuya shunpo'd from the wall to the courtyard below at the right of the ongoing battle of elements, looking up to the dragon more specifically it's glowing neck, he raised his right arm and held his hand with his index finger in a pointing gesture and channelled his reiroku to it's tip.

''Hadō No: 4 Byakurai'' his finger tip flickered with static and milliseconds later a streak of blue lighting burst from his finger tip, crackling with an electric buzz as it shot across the courtyard lighting up the area with it's luminescence in a light blue, until finally piercing through the side of the reishi dragon's glowing neck, the effect was instantaneous.

The stream of fire abruptly stopped as the maw of the dragon exploded in a firestorm of azure and purple lined flames, the dragon gave a pained high pitched roar as a fire filled smoke screen covered it's form and a small area around it.

Tōshirō dropped his ice wall allowing it to crumble and shatter into reishi particles, he then proceeded to shunpo to Byakuya's left, Captains Kyōraku, Ukitake, Suì-Fēng and Komamura following his lead and spacing themselves out evenly within the courtyard, although Jūshirō and Shunsui stood side by side, the other Captains, Captain-Commander included choose to remain on the perimeter walls around the courtyard. Ichigo also hung back, his priority seemingly being the still flustered 12th division Lieutenant within his arms and whereas Kenpachi was probably still crashing through half the walls within the Seireitei.

''Excellent move Captain Kuchiki, but was it enough'' praised Shunsui in his normal lazy tone as he gazed at the smoke and fire in front of him. Byakuya didn't respond nor did Shunsui expect him to, he just kept his cold gaze like the 8th squad Captain.

Two slitted glowing green orbs suddenly appeared within the smoke screen followed by a vicious hiss.

''You spoke too soon Shunsui'' said Jūshirō as he and the other Captain set themselves in a stance once more.

A blast of light blue reiroku suddenly came from the beast sending the smoke rushing past the Captains in the courtyard to reveal the dragon once again, it's jaw was filled with remnants of azure flames and the left side of it's jaw and neck bubbled with white reishi, healing itself. It's whole form had a violent aura of bright light blue.

The air within the courtyard distorted and shook as a furious ocean of high Captain level reiatsu fell upon the shoulders of everyone within it. Nemu once again struggled to breathe and her eye shot open wide forcing Ichigo to exert some of his own reiatsu to relieve some of the weight on her fragile form, it worked as her breathing evened and eyes drooped as she slipped into unconsciousness.

''Now aren't you a resilient one'' said Shunsui with a slight smirk.

''Tenken!'' came the roar of Komamura's shikai command, he stood unmoving with his blade pointing to the heavens, an aura of fire and heat thrashing around him as a giant spectral arm and blade appeared above him, with a mighty roar Komamura slashed his Zanpakutō in a downwards arc the spectral blade following his lead.

Seeing this the reishi dragon extended it's black claws and brought them up to protect it's form and meet the spectral blade in a clash of sparks and violent wind.

Meanwhile Shunsui crossed his two seal blades together in a stance with his tachi pointing forwards and wakizashi pointing upwards.

''Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer... Katen Kyōkotsu'' came Shunsui's own shikai's poem-like command followed by a flash of light he held them to each of his sides, the blades had changed drastically, now Katen Kyōkotsu became a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form the tsuba being rectangular, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle, but they now curve upwards at an angle and the end of the tsuka and sport long red tassels dangling from the end.

Shunsui then jumped high into the air in front of the dragon who in turn turned it's gaze from it's stalemate with Tenken to the now airborne Shunsui.

''Irooni bla-'' said Shunsui calling out one of the many of his shikai's games as he gazed at the black mane of the dragon only to be interrupted.

Green slitted eyes narrowed.

''BLACK!'' came a deep rumbling voice from the dragon making Shunsui's eyes and many of the other Captains' eyes widen.

The dragon took advantage of Sajin's and Shunsui's shock and battered away the spectral blade and in quick succession brought his giant sharp black clawed hand down in a swiping motion at the 8th squad Captain aiming for the black of his shihakusho under his pink floral kimono and white haori.

The claws hit their mark.

A savage tearing sound filled the air as claws ripped black cloth and sinked deep into flesh, blood spurted out from Shunsui's now exposed chest and soared through the air to then paint the courtyard ground red with the body's life liquid.

Shunsui himself took it well with only a deep grunt and clench on his jaw as he was sent backwards and downwards to eventually find purchase on the scorched, crack and ember filled floor as he skidded to a stop next to Jūshirō his feet trailing a line of dust.

''Shunsui!'' came the raised and panicked voice of his long time friend. Some of the Captains giving him concerned looks.

Shunsui breathed hard for a moment as small droplets of blood landed next to his feet, the wound wasn't as bad as he expected but still left a large angry cut from his right shoulder to just under his left pectoral.

After he controlled his breathing he raised his head back to the dragon, a smirk once again finding it's way to his lips.

''Who's a clever boy then'' he said in too much of a joking tone for someone who had received bodily harm.

''That thing is sentient?'' came the voice of an agitated Tōshirō as he gripped Hyōrinmaru tighter.

Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes at that, a powerful wild beast was of little issue as they are normally predictable in their movements, an intelligent beast with high Captain level reiroku however was problematic as it could strategize and surprise you, just like it did just now by playing Shunsui's Irooni and win.

She brought her wakizashi Zanpakutō up to her face horizontally, the flat side showing and ran her hand over across it's face causing the Zanpakutō to glow a dangerous red.

''Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi'' Suì-Fēng called out her shikai's command in a cold tone as her eyes hardened, the wakizashi had now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" was about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colours and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet.

She wasn't alone in her release of shikai.

''All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari'' came Jūshirō's voice from Shunsui's left. His long white hair bellowed madly as a torrent of wind circled his form, the regular Katana he grasped in both hands transformed slowly, and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faced inward instead of outward.

Everyone unconsciously sensed a sudden rise in reiatsu from the left of the courtyard, more specifically the hole within the courtyard wall, around the edges of said hole yellow reiroku pored out like a violent current sending wind and dust into the courtyard.

A large figure slowly stepped into view in the middle of the hole, his form coated in a blanket of yellow reiroku and a long nodachi in hand. It had a long guard which extends inward from its centre, similar to a shinai. The hilt was white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you can cut me, that's good!'' shouted a bloodthirsty 11th squad Captain with a maniacal grin, he had a slight cut above his left eye that was leaking with a fair amount of blood that ran freely down his eye, cheek and then drop from his jaw to stain his once pure white haori red.

Kenpachi then lunged at the dragon once again, like a meteor of yellow energy with his blade raised high grinning while he did so.

The dragon spun in the air to face this threat once again only this time too late, Norazashi's blade passed through the dragon's semi-formed guard and sank deep into the dragon's soft underbelly and slashing downwards leaving a large brutal slash on it's pure white form.

The dragon roar'd in anguish as it brought it's hand to it's underbelly and placed it over the large gash that was slowly bubbling with white reishi. It then flicked it's spiked tail in a whipping motion at Kenpachi to which he blocked but was still sent skidding backwards next to Komamura.

As the dragon's wound healed, although much slowly than before, it took in the situation before it, being severely outnumbered by Captain level and above fighters, and the rising reiatsu of those same beings. It had one choice.

Flee.

It's wound now healed it made it's move, inhaling once again it turned it's head to the far right and released a firestorm of azure flames, more potent than the others it had release previously. As it kept a continuous stream of flames burning from it's maw it turned it's head from right to left igniting the ground between it and the shinigami in a giant wall of azure and purple flames making he Captain step back due to the heat waves growing uncomfortable.

Content with it's work the dragon then moved backwards, giving itself room and brought it's hands up and clasped them together in a serpent sign, a peaceful wind grew from it's being that pushed the flames towards the Captains slightly and light blue reiroku once again coved it's form and the air behind it distorted slightly.

On the other side of the azure inferno the Captain-Commander's eyes widened slightly.

The distorted space behind the dragon started to swirl with small bits of blue and purple smoke, it grew to about the same size if not slightly bigger than the being controlling it. Then suddenly the winds picked up and the dragons reiroku fluctuated.

''Tsuinkarā Jikan-mon'' (Twin Colour Time Gate) came the booming voice of the dragon as it reverberated throughout the courtyard. The swirling smoke behind it grew in magnitude and seemed to swirl faster, streaks of electricity shot from it's edges and hit the stone floor of the courtyard tearing through it like paper leaving scars in their wake.

The dragon then slowly backed into this 'gate', the smoke seemingly hugging it's form as if welcoming it.

On the other side of the wall of flames Yamamoto shifted his stance and shunpo'd through the dragon fire, his flaming reiroku bursting from him in an orange eruption of power and pushing aside the azure flames with ease. He passed through in time to see half of the dragon's body already through the gate, it's head and upper body still yet to pass through. The dragon narrowed it's green eyes at Yamamoto and snarled.

Yamamoto extended his right arm forcefully to point at the dragons head.

''Bakudō No: 63 Sajo Sabaku'' said Yamamoto in his gravelly voice with a small amount of urgency.

Yellow ropes of light shot out from his finger where they then zoomed across the small distance separating man and beast, with the intent of wrapping themselves around the beast's neck.

Seeing this the dragon brought it's right arm up to shield itself, causing the Bakudō to latch on to it's arm in a wrapping motion and visibly tighten around it's wrist causing the dragon to scream in rage.

Yamamoto had held onto the other end of the Bakudō and seeing it capture it's target he started to pull with all his might, his old muscles pumping with fire as he slowly brought the beast back out from within the gate. Said beast was thrashing around wildly and roaring in uncontrolled rage and contempt at the aged shinigami as it was slowly being forced out of the gate, the smoke clinging to it's body tearing from it almost painfully.

The dragon locked a glare on Yamamoto and then did something no one expected.

It opened it's vicious maw and turned to it's right arm, and with one powerful clench of it's jaws it bit through, separating it forearm from it's elbow with a sickening crunching sound as white liquid reshi was sprayed high into the air, it didn't matter it could always regenerate.

The arm then crashed to the ground cracking it as it did so the Bakudō still attached to it's wrist. The dragon with it's bubbling joint passed through the gate leaving with one last snarl as the gate seemed to shrink slowly.

Yamamoto scowled fiercely, he cancelled his previous Bakudō allowing it to shatter into reishi particles to prepare another, he dropped his cane and clasped his hands together to form a bird sign, his reiroku fluctuating slightly, shown by the gust of wind around his form.

''Goyōgai'' Yamamoto shouted while breaking his hand sign and extending his arms outwards.

A large orange pentagon barrier formed around the gate, the gate then halted it's shrinking and the blue/white bolts of electricity faded as the gate seemingly stabilized.

Yamamoto gave an agitated sigh as he turned from the gate to retrieve his staff, noticing that the wall of fire was no more than embers on the ground now letting him see the forms of his officers as they made their way to him, some gazing at him others as the gate with in the Kidō behind him. The Gotei Captains soon stood in front of their Captain-Commander.

''Tsk... Coward running away just when it was getting fun'' said Kenpachi looking annoyed at the disappearance of the dragon and losing the chance to fight, he said this while shouldering his Zanpakutō.

''Captain Unohana!'' came the slightly urgent voice of Ichigo as he walked over to the Captain of the medical division with the unconscious Nemu in his arms. Answering her call Unohana strode to Ichigo and gave the Lieutenant with his arms a quick medical and smiled once she was finished.

''She's fine Captain Kurosaki, the reiatsu was simple too great for her to bare, their's no signs of permanent damage'' came the kind voice and smile of the mother of the 4th which in return made Ichigo smile also.

''Although Kurosaki-san you should have really taken her to a safer location after she collapsed, I hope you will not make the same mistake again'' continued Unohana her 'kind' smile still on her face only a whole different aura surrounding it making Ichigo gulp and sweat bullets.

''H..hai Captain Unohana... G..gomenasai'' replied Ichigo nervously not wanting to die so soon in his career as a Captain 30 years was nothing, he could hear Shinji and Shunsui chuckling to his left, only to stop when Unohana cast them a glance, Shinji made an 'innocent' whistle while turning his head to the ground and playing with a stone with his foot and Shunsui coughed while pulling his straw hat to shield his eyes.

''Please make sure to stop by the fourth to have your wound tended to before you retire for the night Captain Kyōraku'' said Unohana her 'kind' smile still present but her tone said she wouldn't take no for answer. Shunsui just nodded his head slightly.

The genuine kind smile returned on Unohana's face when she turned back to Ichigo before walking away to stand by Yamamoto's side.

Both Captains of the 5th and 8th walked up to the 14th Captain when Unohana had gone.

''She one scary lady when she wants to be eh?'' said Shinji humorously at Ichigo's right.

''Mmmmhm'' came the simple agreement from Shunsui from Ichigo's left as hit tilted his hat up.

Ichigo shifted Nemu in his arms slightly.

''Yeah well you dumbasses shouldn't have laughed, I don't feel like dying so early in my shinigami life'' came Ichigo's irritated reply. Getting a snicker from Shinji and chuckle from Shunsui as the three of them walked over to the other Captain around Yamamoto just in time to catch their current conversation.

''Where exactly does that gate lead to, we can't allow such a powerful creature to roam free'' came the gentle voice of the 3rd division Captain Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi as he looked to the gate behind Yamammoto, many of the other Captains nodding in agreement, the beast can't be allow to roam free, on that note what was that beast.

Byakuya turned his gaze from the gate to Yamamoto remembering how the old shinigami reacted to the beast as if he was familiar with it.

''Captain-Commander do you know what that beast is?'' came the stoic voice of the Kuchiki clan head resulting in all the Captains heads turn to Yamamoto and wait for his reply hoping he can shed some light on this unknown being. Only Unohana remained still who had her eyes closed and head slightly bowed.

''You will get your answers soon enough, for now everyone retire to your divisions and calm your squads, there will be an emergence Captain's meeting two hours after the dawn tomorrow dismissed'' ordered Yamamoto in an authoritative tone, getting nods and ''Hai!'' in return.

''Captain Kurotsuchi remain still'' ordered Yamamoto once again, said insane Captain doing as told.

The rest of the Captains walked away heading for the now destroyed SR&D gate Shunsui included who seemed to be walking faster than the others.

''Captain Kyōraku aren't you forgetting something?'' came the calm voice of Unohana.

Sigh.

''Yes Retsu-chan'' said Shunsui his tone one of defeat and resignation, Jūshirō patted his shoulder in comfort as he walked by, while Shinji and Ichigo laughed as they shunpo'd away, Shinji heading for the 5th and Ichigo to the 12th to drop off the now stirring Lieutenant within his arms before heading to his own division.

Once all the Captain had left Yamamoto turned to face Mayuri both hand place on top of his cane.

''Captain Kurotsuchi you are required to find a way to stabilize the gate by the time the meeting commences tomorrow and also analyse it to find out where and when it leads to'' ordered Yamamoto, that caught Mayuri's interest.

'When it leads to?' thought Mayuri with a sick grin making it's way to his face.

''Also contact Kisuke Urahara imminently, his expertise is required at the meeting, that is all'' continued Yamamoto.

Mayuri's grin instantly turned into a grimace at the mention of Kisuke Urahara.

Yamamoto then turned away and shunpo'd away from the courtyard head to squad 1's barracks leaving a silently fuming Mayuri.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hours after Dawn,  
Soul Society,  
Seireitei,  
1st Division Captain's Meeting Hall  
9 Hours after SR&D incident

The Sun had finally cast her warm gaze over the Soul Society taking over from her younger celestial sister, and like the night past her skies were void of sullen clouds, only the light blue painted her domain complementing her golden smile. Her warm rays battled against the cold winter winds that ruled the night before allowing the air to peek at a soothing temperature that embraced the awakening shinigami in a tender hug.

In sweet harmony the Morningbirds sang as they bathed in her light as they offered a dance in the ocean above for any soul who cast the eyes up, the vibrant flowers within the courts gardens once covered in nights shadow that belittled and mocked their beauty now shined and danced under the praise of her warm rays and gentle wind.

The Soul Society looked alive. Ironic how it was the afterlife.

The atmosphere within the Captains' meeting hall was vastly different as the Captain-Commander sat in his chair hands resting on his cane, his Captains stood in two lines to his left and right, their respective Lieutenants behind or on their shoulder in Kenpachi's case, them having been filled in on the events of last night. The large red wall and golden brown wood floor room was filled with nervousness, excitement and annoyance coming together to create a rather stifling atmosphere.

''The bastards' late'' came the annoyed voice of Ichigo from the right side of the room, Suì-Fēng stood on his right and Shinji on his left, his face was set in a scowl... as usual.

His comment received a chuckle from Shinji and sigh and chuckle from three of the Lieutenants, two behind him and over the opposite side of the behind Jūshirō on Yamamoto's immediate right.

One of the Lieutenants that sighed and was standing behind Jūshirō was a female, she was short, easily the shortest of the group, she had shoulder length black hair with a single pointy bang going across her face, her skin was snow white and her eyes were a stunning violet, she wore a Lieutenant arm badge like the other Lieutenants that had 十三 upon it, indicating she was the Lieutenant of the 13th division.

Her name: Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division.

The male that chuckled stood behind Byakuya on Shinji's left, he was tall, with long red hair held up in a spiky ponytail, he had black tribal tattoos on his forehead that were slightly covered by a maroon bandanna, he had brown/red eyes that gave him a predatory look, his shihakusho was open slightly showing off his chest with more tattoos. His arm badge displayed 六 stating he was the 6th division Lieutenant.

His name: Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the sixth division.

The last female of the trio that had sighed stood behind Ichigo himself, she was short, only slightly taller than Rukia, she had white shoulder length messy hair with a single streak of pink above her left eye (her hair looks like Miki Naoki's from School Live only longer and white with a streak of pink) she had ice blue eyes, small delicate pink lips and a heart shaped face. Her cherst was slightly larger than Rukai's noticeable so. Her arm badge displayed 十四 meaning she was the 14th division's Lieutenant.

Her name: Lieutenant Miyuki Fujimori of the fourteenth division.

''Please be mindful of your language Captain Kurosaki, I'm sure that was only a slip of the tongue no?'' came the dangerously calm voice of Unohana directly opposite Ichigo.

Ichigo stiffened and nodded his head quickly in affirmative that is was just a slip.

Unohana smiled.

Several in the room chuckled, even Suì-Fēng smirked. I wasn't often the 'Hero of the Winter War and Thousand Year Blood War' was putty in someone's hand.

On the left side of the room Mayuri seemed rather hopeful.

''Captain-Commander perhaps we should start wi-'' started Mayuri addressing Yamamoto from his place in the line but was interrupted by the meeting hall's doors swinging open. He let out an irritated sigh.

Everyone turned their heads at the sound of the opening doors to see their long awaited arrival standing within the doors frame.

Stupid stripped hat? Check

Shaggy blonde hair? Check

Hideous green haori? Check

Idiotic green under clothes? Check

Ridiculous wooden clogs? Check

and

Dumb wooden cane? Check

Kisuke Urahara.

''Greetings! Good tidings! How are we all?'' said Kisuke as he announced his arrival in the most jolly tone ever in the presence of 14 of the most powerful people within the Soul Society. He then casually strolled into the room, the doors closing behind him.

His greeting was responded with a mix reactions from the Captains.

Smiles and Chuckles (Jūshirō, Shunsui, Shinji, Rose and Unohana)

Stoicism (Byakuya, Yamamoto, Kensei, Komamura, Kenpachi and Tōshirō)

Sighs, twitching eyebrows and rolling eyes (Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Mayuri)

''Here we go'' said Ichigo in exasperation under his breath, though Suì-Fēng heard it too.

''I share your pain Captain Kurosaki'' said Suì-Fēng in a understanding tone, Ichigo only nodded in reply.

Kisuke stopped at the end of the lines of Captains looking at them with a smile, then turning his gaze to Mayuri on his left.

''Ahhhhh! Mayuri I couldn't help but notice on my way here that you decided to do a little redecoration at the SR&D, not my style the whole rubble and craters motif but to each his own, did Captain Zaraki help decorate?'' asked Kisuke with false innocence, each word lined with humour.

Mayuri closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

''I loathe you!'' he replied through his theeth, making Kisuke chuckle.

''You're late hat n'clogs'' said Ichigo bringing Kisuke's attention to him.

''Now now Ichigo-kun haven't you heard the phrase 'Fashionable late'?'' Kisuke responded jokingly while leaning on his cane.

''There ain't anything fashionable about you Urahara-san'' came Ichigo reply, causing Suì-Fēng to smother a smirk and his Lieutenant to giggle a little before correcting herself.

''Oh you wound me Captain Kurosaki, how could you say such things to your old sensei'' said Kisuke in an over dramatic tone placing his hand over his heart.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the display.

''Kisuke Urahara, now that you have finally arrived we can get this meeting started'' came the booming voice of Yamamoto from the top of the lines making Kisuke turn his head to him.

He then banged his wooden staff on the ground to signal the start of the meeting.

''I now announce the start of this Captains' meeting'' announced Yamamoto, everyone fell deathly silent and the Lieutenants stood rigidly.

''We are now to discuss the events within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute the night prior and possible solution to the problem we are facing, the floor is open'' Yamamoto finished with another bash of his staff.

Byakuya spoke up.

''Captain-Commander repeating my question from last night, do you know what it was that we were fighting, that dragon of reishi?'' said Byakuya in a respectful tone, asking the question on everyone's mind bar Unohana and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto mearly opened one eye and gaze at the squad 6 Captain before closing it again.

''It is a creature known as the Zekkyō Hebi (Screaming Serpent) it cannot be found in any records within the Soul Society, not even the Daireishokairō. It is a dragon of pure reishi that can challenge a Captain and Vasto Lorde with ease. The first one was seen within the Valley of Screams some 1150 years ago, before the creation of the Gotei, they are asexual by nature as when one reaches the reiroku level equivalent of two Captains it will spilt to form another, a process which in a spiritually rich environment like the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo would take two weeks. As many of you know they have a certain amount of intelligence but are still unreasonable.''

''The last of their kind was believed to be destroyed during the Quincy war 1000 years ago, but clearly one survived or at least partially, the only way to truly destroy a Zekkyō Hebi is to destroy it's core, it's core acts much like sekkiseki stone as it absorbs reiroku to create it's reishi body. From what evidence we have I believe that the core of this Zekkyō Hebi lay dormant within the walls of sekkiseki stone and was unable to absorb any reiroku due to the sekkiseki stone around it absorbing it all, until Captain Kurotsuchi unknowing gave it a substantial amount of reiroku last night and thus ending it's centuries of slumber.'' finished Yamamoto, many of the Lieutenants were wide eye'd at the information given to them, even some Captains too.

''Wait so we have one for these things roaming around out there already and in two weeks their could be more of them, what the are hell are we going to do, do we even know where it went!?'' shouted Ichigo from his position in the line.

''That is the purpose of this meeting Captain Kurosaki'' came the emotionless voice of Byakuya.

''We know where and when the Zekkyō Hebi has fled, Captain Kurotsuchi please present your report of the analysis of the gate'' said Yamamoto looking over to the 12th squad Captain.

'When?' came the collective thought of those in the room bar a few.

''Eh'hem... After using a similar of method of Kaikyō Kotei we managed to stabilize the gate in which the now named Zekkyō Hebi used to flee the Soul Society, after my analysis I came to the hypothesis that it works in a similar way as a Senkaimon and a Garganta, it effectively builds a bridge to another dimension and after picking up readings of very low Reishi and readings of Japanese Kishi -the material that makes up the World of the Living- within the gate my hypothesis was proven to be true, this gate does indeed connect to the World of the Living somewhere in Japan, but that is only the beginning of my findings, after a more in-depth analysis of the Kishi my hypothesis evolved, after comparing Kishi from the gate and Kishi from World of the Living via a Senkaimon, we found that the Kishi within the gate has an age roughly 495 years give or take a few years younger than that of the Senkaimon, leading me to believe that no only does this gate cross worlds it also crosses time and space.'' explained Mayuri grinning like a loon throughout his explanation, most people understanding what he was saying shown by the widening of their eyes, Kisuke looked on thoughtfully.

The room was deathly silent... until.

''You mind explaining that again but this time in Japanese so we can understand it you Pharaoh faced freak'' came a slightly confused and irritated voice of Kenpachi, making Mayuri roll his eyes at his.

''Very well you simpleton, I forgot I was among those of the intellectually inept, to put it into word even you can understand, this gate connects to Japan within the World of the Living during the Sengoku period some 495 give or take a few years ago, in other words it's a time travel gate'' said Mayuri condescendingly as he scowled at Kenpachi.

Time seemingly stopped as Yamamoto gave everyone time to digest the information before he spoke again, the white and pink haired Lieutenant of the 14th's eyes widened comically as did her Captains.

''As you can see this is an emergency, a Zekkyō Hebi within the World of the Living in our timeline could cause chaos, even more so in a previous timeline as it could change history in the World of the Living and also by affect the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo as we know it.'' finished Yamamoto, glad to see everyone serious, although the little Lieutenant of squad 5 looked frightened.

''That is why I am issuing a mission through the gate to slay the Zekkyō Hebi and preserve the main events in the timeline, are there any questions? The floor is open for debate.'' finished Yamamoto once again looking to his officers.

''Where will the Zekkyō Hebi most likely appear Captain-Commander?'' came the straight forward question from Suì-Fēng.

''The Jūreichi will be it's target as it has the highest concentration of reishi in the World of the Living, Captain Kurotsuchi?'' said Yamamoto turning to Mayuri and looking at him expectantly.

''The name in the Daireishokairō indicated that location of the Jūreichi 500 years ago was a town/city named Nagoya in the Owari Province'' replied Mayuri getting a nod from both Captain and Captain-Commander.

''495 to about 500 years ago during the Sengoku period of Japan, that would make it roughly the years 1551 to 1556, that's before the unification the Owari Province'' said Tōshirō as he filtered through his knowledge on the history of the World of the Living.

''Indeed, Nobuna Oda will have yet to have taken up the mantle of the Oda clan after the passing of Nobuhide Oda, these are big events in Japanese history, if the Zekkyō Hebi were to stall or decimate one of the main participants in the unification of Japan who knows how much will change.'' said Byakuya making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him.

''Ahhh yes Nobuna Oda the 'Fool of Owari'... a rather beautiful one at that'' said Shunsui with a chuckle as he held on to the brim of his hat making Jūshirō shake his head in amusement.

''Nobuna Oda? you mean Nobunaga Oda right Byakuya, Shunsui?'' said Ichigo making everyone turn their head to him, many giving him confused looks until Yamamoto spoke up once again.

''Ahhhh yes Captain Kurosaki you were of course born in the World of the Living so you know not of the truth surrounding the Princess Warlords'' said Yamamoto while stroking his beard.

''You see Kurosaki-san during the Sengoku period of Japan it was the age of the civil wars which I'm sure already know. The land was divided by powerful warlords, who constantly fought each other. Any internal power struggle was an invitation for your neighbours to attack. So it was decided that the firstborn child, regardless of gender, would become the head of the family. This resulted in the birth of the Princess Generals or Warlords.'' said Unohana in her normal calm tone making Ichigo raise both his eyebrows in surprise.

''Mmmhm and due to the deep patriarchy within Japanese society the Princess Warlords like fair Nobuna were covered up over time and changed into male counterparts hence why you no doubt learned that it was a Nobunaga Oda that unified Owari and set the foundation for a united Japan'' said Shunsui as he looked at Ichigo who just blinked a few times.

''Tsk'' said an clearing annoyed Suì-Fēng.

''Wow you learn something new everyday, I wonder how much of history is like that'' said Ichigo in shock at this revelation.

Yamamoto's staff hit the ground once again making everyone silent.

''The details of this mission are the following, Top priority the destruction of the Zekkyō Hebi's core and defence of important historical figures, Nobuna Oda especially, if the timeline is faulted you are to guide it back to it's correct path even if this means interacting with the Humans, Secondary defence of lesser historical figures and protection of the Jūreichi'' said Yamamoto in a serious tone.

''I will now choose who it is to lead this mission through the gate'' bellowed Yamamoto, opening his eyes he looked at the collection of Captains and Lieutenants in front of his then closed them once again.

''Captain Ichigo Kurosaki you shall be the leader of the mission, you may pick three Lieutenants or Lieutenant class fighters with the permission of their respected Captains, choose now who will join you'' continued Yamamoto making everyone turn their heads to Ichigo once again who nodded at Yamamoto and spoke up.

''With the permission of Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki I choose Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the 13 division, Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th division and Lieutenant Miyuki Fujimori of the 14th division'' said Ichigo slipping into his Captain role.

All three Lieutenants straitened their backs as their name was called.

''I Captain of the 13th division give you permission to use my Lieutenant as you see fit'' said Jūshirō calmly with a smile aimed at Ichigo.

''And I Captain of the 6th division also give you permission to use my Lieutenant as you see fit'' followed Byakuya in an emotionless voice as he closed his eyes.

''Very well you have chosen your team Captain Kurosaki do you have any further questions about your assignment before this meeting comes to a close?'' asked Yamamoto in an authoritative tone.

''Just a few how am I s'posed to interact with people if they can't see me and what of the possible involvement of Sengoku period's Gotei 13 that could cause big problems especially if Aizen is at large'' inquired Ichigo with concern, everyone bristled at the mention of Aizen.

''That's where Mayuri and myself come along Ichigo-kun'' said Kisuke making Mayuri glare at him for a moment, Ichigo just raised an eyebrow obviously wanting him to explain further.

''To answer your second question yo need not worry, we have a way of hiding you three, the Gotei 13 during the Sengoku era didn't have very tech. Now to answer your first question Ichigo allow me to show you'' said Kisuke in a very t.v. show host way as he walked to the large doors at the front of the room and tapped it twice with his cane and then walked back to his previous spot grinning all the while.

The doors to the hall then opened and four shinigami walked in a set of red and gold armour in their arms and stopped just behind smug looking Kisuke.

Ichigo looked at the four rather nervous looking shinigami.

''This is what I like to call the Seishin Jinsei (Spirit Life) armour'' announced an increasingly smug look candy shop owner.

''Okay and how does this answer my question hat n'clogs?, if anything I have more questions'' said Ichigo slightly irritated and wanting to punch the smug grin off Kisuke's face.

''You see Ichigo-kun when a shinigami wears this armour it projects a thin stream of kishi into his or her being fusing slightly with their reiroku allowing none spiritual beings to see, touch and hear the shinigami in question, if one were to wear the armour for two hours the kishi would stay in their system for a day allowing them to be seen even while not in armour, if were to wear it for a day it would take a whole week before the kishi faded from their reiroku and don't worry it won't effect you performance one bit. '' explained Kisuke lazily while waving off Ichigo's worries before he even made them vocal.

''Awfully convenient how you suddenly have the exact thing we need for a mission that didn't exist 24 hours ago and it came in the form of armour styled after a Sengoku samurai (Like Katsuie Shibata's armour just less bulky and covers more of the body) hat n'clogs, and in our sizes... seriously I could have picked Ōmaeda for this mission'' said Ichigo suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at Kisuke who only widened his grin.

''Details, details it's here and that's all that matters, now you and your Lieutenants come and try on my amazing creations'' said Kisuke while waving his hand in a dismissing gesture.

Ichgio sighed.

''Whatever''

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Miyuki walked over to the four shinigami holding the red and gold armour and proceeded to place it over their shihakushos, the Lieutenants untying their Lieutenant badges from their arms and then retying them on their white obi. Meanwhile Ichigo shed his Captain's haori and threw it over Kisuke making flail his arms wildly while shouting 'Who turned off the lights', he eventually landed on his ass after bumping into Kenpachi.

After dawning his armour Ichigo then grabbed his haori from the downed Kisuke and proceeded to drape it over his form on top of his armour.

Ichigo looked over himself and then his team, he'll admit the amour looked good.

He turned to face Yamamoto resting him hand on the tsuka of Zangetsu, Rukia, Renji and Miyuki standing behind him.

''So when do we leave?'' asked Ichigo locking eyes with the aged shiniagmi.

''Immediately'' replied Yamamoto with a slam of his staff.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please favourite, follow and review if you've enjoyed this first chapter and would like more. I would love to hear from you guys

Next chapter Ichigo and team enter the Tsuinkarā Jikan-mon and head back to Sengoku Japan and meet the Oda.


End file.
